


Wie Tiere

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Kira, Beating, Blood, Choking, Deutsch | German, Electric shocks, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Scott, Kidnapped Stiles, Lots of Hurt, M/M, Stabbing, Stiles is Scott's Anchor, Torture, lots of violence in general
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Das sind Werwolfjäger, okay? Die uns eingesperrt haben. Was denkst du, was die mit dir machen können?! Und überhaupt – warum zur Hölle bist du so ruhig?“<br/>Scott löst sich ein wenig von ihm und schaut ihn lange an.<br/>„Weil du da bist“, entgegnet er und zuckt mit den Schultern.<br/>„Alles ist einfacher, wenn du da bist und ich auf dich aufpassen kann.“<br/>Er lächelt schwach.<br/>„Glaub mir, Stiles, wir sind hier in Nullkommanichts wieder raus.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie Tiere

**Author's Note:**

> Alle gewählten tags sind als Warnung zu verstehen.  
> Um es ganz klar zu sagen: Diese Fanfic beinhaltet Gewalt und Folter zur einen Hälfte und H/C-Aftercare zur anderen.  
> Nicht alle Dinge sind explizit beschrieben, aber ich gehe nach dem Prinzip 'Better safe than sorry'.  
> Lest nicht weiter, wenn euch Dinge aus den Tags triggern könnten.

Die Welt ist eine Kugel aus weißem Nebel. Weiß, rauchig, undurchsichtig. Oder nein – das ist nur sein Kopf. 

Die Welt ist in seinem Kopf, besteht aus Geräuschen, die er nicht abschalten kann, wenn er wach ist, besteht aus Blitzen von Erinnerungsfetzen, gegen die er das innere Auge nicht verschließen kann. 

Er umfasst Scotts Taille vorsichtig ein klein wenig mehr und schmiegt sich gegen ihn. 

Bei Bewusstlosigkeit heilen Wunden von Werwölfen extrem langsam.  
Stiles kann sich der Illusion hingeben, dass sein Freund nur von Fremden im Wald verprügelt worden ist, dass nichts von allen Geschehnissen aus den letzten beiden Jahren passiert ist, dass nichts _wahr_ ist.  
Dass er ein ganz normaler Teenager ist, dessen Körper menschlich langsam seine Wunden schließt.

Alles ist Stiles' Schuld. Wenn er Scott nicht damals ins Naturschutzgebiet hineingezerrt hätte, wäre nichts von alldem geschehen. 

Sein Kopf ist weißer Nebel. Alles, was er hört, klingt wie unter Wasser.

Die Ärzte sagen, es kommt von der leichten Gehirnerschütterung. 

Aber er weiß es besser. 

Vorsichtig legt er eine Hand an den dicken Verband am Bauch seines Freundes.

– 

Lichter flackern. Irgendetwas macht ein brutzelndes Geräusch. Dann: Funkenflug, silbergoldene Glitzerlichter, das Gefühl, dass sich alle Härchen auf Stiles' Unterarmen von der Ladung in der Luft aufstellen. 

Er hockt auf den Knien, die er inzwischen nicht mehr spüren kann, er fühlt die Kälte des Metallpfeilers, an den sie ihn gebunden haben, nur noch wie eine Erinnerung, reißt an den Seilen an seinen Armen – und es tut tatsächlich noch weh. Sein Kopf schwimmt. 

Vor ihm liegen sechs reglose Körper. Fünf gehören den Jägern. Einer gehört Scott.  
Fünf zucken von der elektrischen Überladung und fangen langsam an zu stinken; verkohlt, geschwärzt für die Hölle, in welche sie gehören.  
Einer ist nackt und blutet auf den Asphalt. 

Kira steht über ihnen und die Herrlichkeit ihrer Fuchsaura durchströmt die gesamte Lagerhalle wie eine Offenbarung. 

Stiles blinzelt sie blind an. 

Es ist zu spät für erleichtertes Aufatmen. 

„Wo bist du gewesen?!“, schreit er, und seine Lungen breiten sich aus, zitternd und schmerzhaft, drücken gegen die Seile an seinem nackten Oberkörper.  
Es würde die leere Halle gewaltsam mit dem Klang seiner Stimme erfüllen, wenn Stiles nicht so heiser wäre, dass man ihn kaum hört. 

„Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?! _Wo seid ihr gewesen?!_ “

Er brüllt es auch dann noch, als sie ihn längst in den Krankenwagen schieben und er sich an Scotts Hand krallt. 

Alles ist hell und weiß und rot, rot, rot. 

– 

Lydia ist da. 

Er fühlt ihre Finger so sanft über seine Haare gleiten, dass es ihm Tränen der Rührung in die Augen treiben würde, wenn er noch welche übrig hätte. 

Wem nützt es schon, wenn er weint. Es würde nicht einmal Sinn ergeben, wenn Lydia weinen würde. 

Stiles hält die Augen geschlossen und spürt, wie sie die Krankenhausbettdecke über ihm und Scott justiert. Er weiß, dass sie weiß, dass er wach ist. Doch niemand sagt etwas. 

Sich schlafend Stellen ist sein einziger Ausweg aus der Welt außerhalb seines Kopfes. Im Grunde ist er dankbar, dass Lydia ihm diese Fluchtmöglichkeit lässt. 

Wenn er die Augen geschlossen hält, ist _nichts_ passiert. Dann kann er an die Nächte denken, in denen er mit Scott _Halo_ durchgezockt und Pizza gegessen hat, an unsinnige Skype-Gespräche bis vier Uhr in der Frühe, obwohl sie zur Schule mussten, an Lacrosse-Trainings und an Schmachtereien für Lydia. 

Er lauscht auf ihren bebenden Atem und das Geräusch des EKG-Monitors oder wie auch immer dieses verdammte Ding heißt, das Scotts Herzschlag überwacht. Irgendwann lullt ihn letzteres ein und er fällt tatsächlich zurück in seichten, gnädigen Schlummer. 

Als er wieder aufwacht, ist sie verschwunden. 

– 

Scott fleht. 

Es brächte Stiles dazu, sich an Ort und Stelle zu übergeben, wenn sein Magen nicht so leer wie noch nie zuvor wäre. Seine Augen sind angeschwollen vom Weinen, seine Stimme heiser vom Brüllen und Ignoriertwerden. Seine Oberschenkel zittern von der unnatürlichen Haltung, in der sie ihn an den Pfeiler in der Mitte der Halle gebunden haben.  
Er wünscht sich, dass sie doch endlich mal mit ihm anfangen. Stattdessen hängt er hier nutzlos wie ein Holz-Jesus in der Kirche: Ein ewiges Mahnmal der Verletzlichkeit, des Sterblichseins. 

Am Boden wimmert Scott unverständliche Worte, blutüberströmt, bevor sie ihn erneut in den nackten Bauch treten. Fünf Jäger im besten Alter und mit Bizeps, die so breit sind wie Scotts Hüften, mit Springerstiefeln und Tasern – und vier davon trampeln auf ihm herum. 

Vier Menschen gegen einen geschwächten Werwolf. 

Er wird einen halben Meter über den Asphalt geschleudert und hinterlässt dabei Blutstreifen auf dem Boden. Unter seiner Haut spannen sich angestrengt Muskelstränge, er hustet und keucht. 

„Hört auf“, haucht er, sobald sein Mund wieder Worte formen kann. 

„Wenn ihr mich umbringen wollt, dann tut es doch endlich.“ 

Irgendwer zückt seinen Taser. Mit einem Klicken fährt sich der Stab aus. 

Stiles spürt, wie es erneut warm und feucht in seinen Augen wird, als er den Kopf abwendet, als das elektrische Blitzen ertönt, als Scotts Wimmern zu einem gequälten Schluchzen wird.

„Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig mit dir“, brummt einer der Jäger. 

„Wie oft tritt ein Wahrer Alpha auf? Alle hundert Jahre? Wir müssen doch wissen, wie lange ihr Biester durchhaltet. Und ein bisschen was von dir haben wollen wir ja auch.“ 

Stiles schaut alarmiert auf, als der Wachmann an seiner Seite den Lauf seiner Pistole von Stiles' Schläfe nimmt und zu den anderen herüberschlendert. 

In der Mitte des Dämmerns der Notbeleuchtung fasst ein anderer Mann nach Scotts Haaren und zieht seinen Kopf daran hoch. Der Wachmann geht vor ihm in die Knie und betrachtet ihn beinahe nachdenklich. 

„Wie viele Finger wollen wir ihm abschneiden?“, raunt er, als würden sie ein Spiel planen.  
„Oder erst die Finger, dann die Zehen? Oder eine Hand? Sein erbärmliches Schwänzchen? Oder wir ziehen ihm die Haut ab? Was meint ihr?“ 

„Ich würde ja sagen, wir entscheiden das spontan. So lange er eben mitmacht. Solange er noch warm ist.“ 

Stiles spürt die Ohnmacht nahen. Es ist die Mischung aus seiner Haltung auf den Knien, der Hunger und Durst, der Schlafentzug aus den letzten Tagen und die Gewissheit, dass gleich Dinge geschehen werden, die er nicht einmal bis zum heutigen Morgen geahnt hat. 

„Ich sag es euch!“, brüllt er heiser und ruckelt an seinen Fesseln herum, als er sieht, wie der Wachmann ganz langsam den Lauf seiner Kanone in Scotts Mund schiebt und leise lacht.  
Scott wehrt sich nicht dagegen. Sein Körper zuckt betäubt von dem elektrischen Schlag, den er gerade bekommen hat. 

„Ich sag euch alles, was ihr wissen wollt! Nur lasst ihn verdammt nochmal _endlich_ in Ruhe!“ 

Der Mann mit der Pistole schaut ihn langsam an.  
„Wir haben tagelang gefragt. Wir waren ganz nett. Jetzt wollen wir auch nicht mehr.“ 

„Zu spät, Bürschchen“, pflichtet ihm ein anderer bei. 

Die Nacht liegt über der Halle. Als würde sich selbst das Licht abwenden, flackern einige der Halogenlampen aus der Notbeleuchtung. 

Stiles hört, wie sich seine Stimme überschlägt. Er reißt an seinen Fesseln, bis ihn der Schmerz betäubt, bis er das Gefühl hat, dass er sich doch übergeben muss. Vor seinen Augen gefriert alles, wird zu eiskaltem Nebel, als er zusieht, wie der Jäger mit der Pistole deren Lauf tiefer zwischen Scotts Zähne schiebt, sie zurückzieht und wieder hineindrückt. Wiederholt.  
Auf der anderen Seite kickt ein anderer der Männer mit seinen Stiefeln die Beine des Jungen auseinander, beugt sich über ihn, legt die Hände auf seine Pobacken.  
Das Geräusch von sich öffnenden Gürtelschnallen dröhnt in Stiles' Ohren. 

Scott schließt die Augen. 

Dann explodiert das Lagerhaus und elektrische Blitze fressen sich in Sekundenbruchteilen die Wände und den Boden entlang. 

– 

Als er das nächste Mal aufwacht, ist es draußen hell. 

Gut möglich, dass er zwei Tage durchgeschlafen hat. Oder nur bis zum Sonnenaufgang.  
Zeit ist relativ und unwichtig in diesem weißen Nebel. 

Stiles registriert, dass sein Kopf fast nicht mehr wehtut. Er hasst es. 

Was hat er denn? Ein paar Schrammen an den Schläfen, wo man ihm den Pistolenlauf gegengeknallt ist. Aufgeschrammte Knie.  
Eine langsam entschwindende Gehirnerschütterung. 

Mehr nicht. 

Scott hat _alles_. 

Er zuckt erschrocken zusammen, als er viel zu spät bemerkt, dass Kira im Zimmer ist. 

Sie schaut ihn mit schwarzen, schwimmenden Augen an und ihr Blick flackert beschämt über Scotts bewusstlosen Körper. Der ist eingehüllt in eines dieser hässlichen Patientenleibchen in Hellblau, eingewickelt in weißes Bettzeug wie ein toter Heiliger. 

Das, so überkommt Stiles der Gedanke, ist sein Requiem. Es summt in Stiles' Venen, in seinem Herzschlag, im leisen Piepen des EKG-Monitors. Eine Messe für einen Wahren Alpha, der in erster Linie niemals Werwolf sein wollte. 

Kiras Finger geistern über Scotts Unterarm, der unter der Decke hervorschaut. 

„Es tut mir leid“, wispert sie. 

„Es tut mir so leid.“ 

Stiles betrachtet sie eine kleine Weile. Seine Gedanken schweigen lange, als sie gemeinsam der Atmung ihre Alphas lauschen, als würde er sie selbst jetzt noch beruhigen. 

„Du hättest sie am Leben lassen sollen“, sagt Stiles schließlich. 

„Du hättest sie mir überlassen sollen, damit ich genau dasselbe mit ihnen hätte machen können, was sie ihm angetan haben.“ 

Kira erwidert nichts. Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und sieht für einen Moment älter und auf schmerzhafte Art weiser aus als ihre Mutter es vermutlich je getan hat. 

– 

„Sie sind unruhig.“  
Scott schließt die Augen, um besser auf die Geräusche lauschen zu können, die für Stiles' Ohren unerreichbar sind.  
Alles, was Stiles hört, sind metallene Schläge, als würden Türen auf- und wieder zugezogen. 

„Vielleicht kommt jemand“, murmelt er und zieht Scott ein wenig fester in seine Arme, drückt sich mit ihm enger gegen die Wand der Kammer.  
In der Dunkelheit sieht er das Rot der Augen seines Freundes erglühen. 

„Vielleicht holt uns endlich, endlich jemand hier raus?“

„Nein“, flüstert Scott bekümmert.

„Es sind dieselben Schritte wie immer. Es sind dieselben fünf Herzschläge.“ 

Er fängt an, in Stiles' Armen zu beben, als sich die Jäger nähern. Stiles schlingt die Hände noch fester um ihn und presst ihn an sich. 

Scott ist ein exzellenter Alpha. Aber er ist müde und hungrig, er ist schwach und fürchtet sich. Kein Raubtier dieser Welt wäre nicht verängstigt.  
Alles an ihm, auch wenn Stiles es nicht sehen kann, schreit nach Erlösung, nach Rettung. 

„Denk dran“, murmelt Stiles wie schon die letzten Tage.  
„Ich liebe dich – okay? Du bist mein bester, bester Freund und ich werde ihnen nichts sagen, so wie wir es uns versprochen haben. Weder über dich noch über das Rudel noch über deine Mom.“ 

Die Schritte werden donnernd lauter. 

„Ich dich auch!“, wispert Scott und klammert sich an ihn.  
„Ich lass nicht zu, dass sie dir was tun!“ 

Stiles findet in der Dunkelheit die Stirn seines Freundes und drückt einen Kuss darauf, streichelt über den zitternden Rücken. 

Die Tür wird aufgerissen und drei Taschenlampen richten sich gleißend auf sie. Stiles schirmt seine Sicht mit einer Hand ab, hält mit der anderen Scott fest.  
Einer der Männer packt seinen freien Arm und schleift ihn ruckartig aus der Kammer. 

Oh, denkt er, diesmal bin ich wieder dran. 

Seine Füße werden schwer wie Blei, sein Magen beginnt zu schmerzen. Zugleich fühlt er sich angenehm beflügelt von dem Gedanken, dass sie Scott dieses Mal in Frieden lassen. Sie holen schließlich immer nur einen von ihnen. 

Doch als er den Blick herumwendet, stürzen zwei weitere der Männer in die Kammer hinein. Es klirrt und zischt elektrisch von dem Taser, den einer von ihnen einsetzt.  
Stiles hört Scott wimmern, dann zerren sie seinen reglosen Freund mit ans Licht der Lagerhalle. 

„Nein!“, japst Stiles, als sie ihn mit sich nehmen. Er stemmt sich verzweifelt gegen die Laufrichtung. Seine Schuhe rutschen ab.  
„Nein, das tut ihr sonst nie! Sonst holt ihr nur einen von uns! Was macht ihr? Was macht ihr mit uns?“ 

Etwas Hartes blitzt in sein Gesichtsfeld – dann fühlt er sich betäubt an der linken Schläfe. Einer der Jäger hat ihm den Griff seiner Pistole gegen den Kopf geschlagen. 

Durch Gänge, die er zuvor nie gesehen hat, schleifen sie ihn. Für Augenblicke verschwimmt das Bild vor seinen Augen und alles, was er hört, sind die harten, donnernden Schritte auf dem Asphalt, das Schleifen seiner Schuhe, das Schleifen von Haut auf dem Boden. Er wendet den schwindelnden Blick zur Seite, wo sie Scott neben ihm herziehen und die Kleidung vom Leib seines Freundes streifen, als wollten sie ein ungehorsames Kind in die Badewanne stecken. 

Stiles' Puls springt in die Höhe. 

„Nein“, hört er sich nuscheln, versucht, eine Hand auszustrecken. Es ist nie gut, wenn Entführer einen ausziehen. 

„Nein, nein, nein. Das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen. Tut das nicht! Tut das nicht!“  
Der Gewehrgriff trifft ihn erneut. Die Welt kippt um, wird weiß und neblig. 

Irgendwer drückt ihn auf die Knie und zerrt sein Shirt über den Kopf. Dann wird es eiskalt an seinem Rücken und etwas stützt ihn gegen diese Kälte. Fäden? Nein, Seile. 

Stiles zwingt die Augen auf und im schwindelnden Chaos seines Gesichtsfeldes sieht er splitternackt zwischen vier Jägern Scott hocken, der ihn mit großen, angstgeweiteten Augen anschaut. 

„Eine Spielregel“, knurrt der fünfte Mann, fasst nach seiner Pistole und entsichert sie. Ihr Lauf wird gegen Stiles' schmerzende Schläfe gedrückt. 

„Versuch was Faules und der Abzug löst sich. Geht ganz schnell.“ 

Scott schaut ihn vom Boden aus an. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich panisch. Dann lässt er den Kopf sinken und neigt ihn schließlich zur Seite, bis die Flanke seines blass gewordenen, entblößten Halses sichtbar wird.  
Der Wolf ergibt sich voll und ganz. 

Stiles ist sich sicher, dass er sich noch nie so sehr dafür gehasst hat, so schwach und nutzlos zu sein. 

Er zuckt zusammen, als einer der Kerle unvermittelt sein Jagdmesser in Scotts Seite rammt. 

Die Welt wackelt, schwimmt, wird blutig rot und erfüllt von Schmerzensschreien. 

– 

Das Erwachen kommt so schnell, dass es Stiles vollkommen überfährt. Er spürt die Regungen seines Freundes gegen sich, hebt vorsichtig den Kopf, um nachzusehen. 

Scott zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und seufzt, drückt Luft gegen seinen geschlossenen Kehlkopfdeckel. Es geht alles sehr schnell: Wie er die Augen öffnet – blutrote Augen – wie er mit einem Mal aufkeucht, den Mund aufreißt und nach Luft zu schnappen beginnt. 

„Scott“, murmelt Stiles verzweifelt. Seine Hand geistert hilflos über den Bauch seines Freundes.  
„Was ist-?“

Dann begreift er. Der Werwolfstoffwechsel hat das Schmerzmittel vollkommen abgebaut, in der Bewusstlosigkeit aber kaum die Kapazitäten gehabt, den Körper zu heilen. 

Scott muss entsetzliche Schmerzen haben. 

„Ich hole Hilfe“, flüstert Stiles. Seine Hand streicht über die Wange seines Freundes, wo sich Perlen kalten Schweißes bilden. Scott fasst danach, hält sich an ihr fest wie an einem Rettungsring. 

„Es tut weh“, schluchzt er und seine Atmung beschleunigt sich.  
„Gott, es tut so weh!“ 

Stiles drückt den Notrufknopf so tief, dass er Angst hat, ihn dabei zu zerstören.  
„Melissa!“, brüllt er.  
„Melissa!!“ 

Sie kommt durch die Tür gestürzt, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihr her. 

„Schmerzen!“, ruft Stiles.  
„Er braucht Schmerzmittel!“

„Er hat welche bekommen“, beteuert sie, überwältigt von den vielen Informationen, die auf sie einströmen: Dass ihr Sohn bei Bewusstsein ist, dass ihr Sohn ihre Hilfe braucht, dass ihr Sohn gerade halb wahnsinnig wird.  
Sie schluckt und dann versteht sie, wird weiß wie ein Laken im Gesicht. 

„Sofort!“, ruft sie, „Ich bin sofort zurück!“ 

Stiles nickt ihr nach und drückt Scotts Hand vorsichtig. Fast gleitet dabei der Knopf von Scotts Finger, der seinen Puls misst. Der Monitor piept hektisch. 

„Scott, hör mich zu. Hörst du mich?“ Er streichelt die Schläfe des Jungen, so gut er kann. 

„Konzentrier dich auf meine Stimme, okay? Hör mir ganz genau zu. Wir sind in Sicherheit. Alles ist gut. Es ist vorbei und alles ist gut, deine Mom holt dir ein Schmerzmittel und es wird bald besser, okay? Hörst du? Gleich wird es besser, du musst nur ganz kurz durchhalten!“ 

Es scheint zu helfen. Scotts rote Augen finden Stiles und fixieren ihn verzweifelt. Er drückt die Hand seines Freundes, nickt langsam und mühsam. Tränchen hängen in seinen Lidern, Schweiß steht auf seiner Stirn. Stiles sieht die Liste der Verletzungen vor sich, welche die Ärzte über Scott aufgestellt haben. Gebrochene Rippen, mehrere tiefe Einstichwunden und höchstwahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung.

„Gut so“, wispert er zärtlich.  
„Du machst das toll. Da ist sie, hörst du sie? Das ist deine Mom, gleich wird es besser, das versprech' ich dir!“ 

Melissas Gesicht ist glatt und emotionslos, als sie zurück ist. Sie ist Krankenschwester und derzeit erst danach Mutter. Stiles wird ein klein wenig schwindlig, als er die Spritze in ihrer Hand sieht, in der sie eine klare Flüssigkeit aufgezogen hat.  
„Morphin“, sagt sie knapp,  
„Das sollte selbst bei ihm helfen fürs erste.“ 

Sie fasst nach Scotts Hand und legt die Armbeuge frei, findet eine Vene, als sei es das Leichteste der Welt. 

Als sie die Kanüle entfernt, wimmert Scott leise. 

Sekunden später sinkt er zurück ins Kissen, zieht einen tiefen, gequälten Atem ein. 

Es vergeht eine kleine Weile, in der er erschöpft an die Zimmerdecke starrt. Seine Augen sind zu einem dunklen Braun erloschen. 

Stiles' Hand hält er noch immer. 

„Du lebst“, ist alles, was er irgendwann sagt. Flackernd sucht sein Blick Stiles'. Er ist still und müde und schwach, so unglaublich schwach. 

„Ich lebe und bin in einem Stück“, entgegnet Stiles leise.  
„Dank dir. Zwei Mal den Kopf gestoßen und zerkratzte Knie.“ 

Scott seufzt leise;  
„Gott sei Dank. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was...was...“

„Ist ja gut.“ Stiles nickt hastig und streicht seinem Freund eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. 

„Konzentrier dich erstmal darauf, dich zu heilen.“ 

Es bricht ihm das Herz, wie verloren Scott ihn ansieht. Er ist blass und dünn und man sieht die blauen Venen unter seiner Haut. Die Leberflecken in seinem Gesicht sind plötzlich wie dunkle Sternenkonstellationen.  
Er erinnert sich. Stiles ertappt sich dabei, wie er gehofft hat, dass der Junge die letzten Momente vor seiner Ohnmacht vergessen hat. Doch es steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben: Es ist alles in seinem Kopf. 

„Es ist so anstrengend“, flüstert er leise. „Tut mir leid.“

„Ach was, nicht doch!“ Stiles lächelt. Da sind Tränen in seinen Augen, diese lästigen, störenden Biester. 

„Kein Grund, dich zu entschuldigen. Immer eins nach dem anderen. Du hast zwei angebrochene Rippen. Versuch es erstmal damit?“ 

„Okay.“ Scott blinzelt müde.  
„Bleibst du hier? Bitte sag, dass du hier bleibst.“ 

„Natürlich bleib ich hier. Denkst du etwa, irgendwer kriegt mich weg von dir?“ 

Eine unförmige, erstickende Angst weicht von seinem Freund. Bis eben hat Scott ausgesehen, als müsste er jeden Augenblick aus dem Bett flüchten, als gäbe es noch immer Feinde, die es zu bekämpfen gilt.  
Nun aber fallen ihm die Augen zu, während das Morphin durch seine Blutbahnen kreist, sich an seinen Schmerzrezeptoren festsaugt. 

Wenn es nach Stiles ginge, dürfte Scott sich für den Rest aller Tage ausruhen. 

Er legt seine Hand auf Scotts Bauch und lässt sehr, sehr lange nicht los. 

– 

 

„Was, wenn sie uns nicht finden?“ 

Es muss die Dunkelheit sein. Normalerweise sagt Stiles so etwas nicht. Aber seit die Jäger ihnen die Halogenlampe am Rand neben der zugesperrten Tür zerschossen haben, um sie in ewiger Dunkelheit sitzen zu lassen, bringt ihn die Finsternis an den Rand der Verzweiflung. 

Zu Beginn haben sich seine Augen wie automatisch geweitet – ein Reflex seines Körpers, der irgendwie nicht glauben konnte, dass nicht ein Lichtstrahl zu ihm durchdringt. Nun hat er vor allem Ohren und Geruch und fühlt. 

Er fühlt Scott an sich, der ihn niemals alleine lässt. Scott, der wenigstens ansatzweise etwas sieht, wenn er seine Werwolfaugen anschaltet, der ihn zu dem Eimer in der anderen Ecke der Kammer führen kann, wo sie notdürftig ihr Geschäft verrichten, der zugedeckt ist mit einem breiten Brett, um den Gestank daraus wenigstens ansatzweise einzusperren. 

„Tut mir leid“, murmelt Stiles leise.  
„Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen.“ 

„Schon gut.“ Er _hört_ Scott lächeln. Vor seiner Zeit in ewiger Finsternis hätte Stiles nie gedacht, dass er so etwas mal fertig brächte. 

„Sie werden uns finden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie werden kommen und uns finden und diese Typen landen hoffentlich für immer hinter Gittern.“

Stiles plädiert eher für den elektrischen Stuhl. Natürlich weiß er, dass es den längst nicht mehr gibt und dass die Todesstrafe in Kalifornien seit diesem Jahr als verfassungswidrig gilt. Es interessiert ihn dennoch nicht. 

Er fasst nach Scotts Arm und fragt sich, ob er sich das einbildet, oder ob Scott in den letzten Tagen dünner geworden ist. Es wäre nur logisch, wo er doch Stiles all das Essen zugeschoben hat.

Und doch. Da ist ein nagender Zweifel in Stiles. Wenn das hier noch Wochen so weiter andauert, wird er eher als Scott den Löffel abgeben. Immerhin ist er ein zerbrechlicher Mensch.  
Er ist müde und hungrig und durstig. Er ist der Angst so überdrüssig. 

Natürlich spürt Scott es. Denn Scott merkt ja irgendwie alles, selbst hier im Dunkeln, wenn Stiles sich ausschweigt. 

Vermutlich hat er Recht. Dies ist keine Situation, um sich auszuschweigen. 

„Es wird alles gut“, wispert der Junge.  
„Okay? Du wirst sehen. Wir kommen mit einem Kratzer davon und ehe wir es wissen, spielen wir wieder Lacrosse.“ 

Stiles zieht ihn in seine Arme und schließt die Augen. Vor seinen Pupillen wird Eigengrau zu Schwarz. 

Scott riecht nach Schweiß und Angst und wäre reif für eine Dusche. So wie er selbst. Sie sind wie Tiere, sie sind wie Dreck, und Stiles findet es auf gewisse Weise faszinierend, wie sehr er es plötzlich nachempfinden kann, wie Werwölfe sich mit ihren gesteigerten Sinnen fühlen.  
Es ist okay, dass Scott nach Schweiß riecht. Es ist okay, dass unter ihren Fingernägeln der Dreck starrt, dass Blutreste an ihren Shirts kleben. 

„Es wird alles gut“, sagt Scott wieder und dann legt Stiles ihm die Hände an die Wangen, tastet mit den Lippen danach, drückt Küsse auf die Haut. Inzwischen wachsen dort Stoppeln. Aber das ist okay, denn Stiles hat auch Stoppeln. Die Härchen kratzen leise aneinander. 

„Es wird alles gut“, wiederholt er flüsternd.  
„Komm her, Scott. Komm her.“ 

Der Junge schlingt die Arme um ihn und sie küssen sich blind und langsam, mit feuchten Lippen und offenen Mündern, mit Mundgeruch. 

Wie Tiere.

Wie Dreck. 

Wie _Menschen._

– 

Die Rippen schafft Scott irgendwie. An den Stichwunden arbeitet sein müder Wolf sehr viel länger. 

Es vergehen zwei Tage und noch immer ist er blass wie der Tod. Melissa hat ein zweites Krankenhausbett für Stiles besorgt. Jetzt, da Scott wieder etwas beweglicher ist, so heißt es, passen sie zum Schlafen beim besten Willen nicht mehr in eines. Hah. Als ob. Stiles ertappt sich zudem dabei zu denken, dass Krankenhausehebetten doch eine echte Marktlücke wären. Dann hält er seine Gedanken an. Er hat keine Ahnung, ob Scott überhaupt großartig will, dass er ihn weiter anfasst.  
Nicht nach all dem, was ihm passiert ist. Nicht all dem, was Stiles _mitangesehen_ hat. 

Er träumt nachts davon und schreckt weinend hoch. In seinem Kopf entspringen Horrorszenarien darüber, was geschehen wäre, wenn Kira nicht gekommen wäre. Dass Scott das nicht mitkriegt, ist allein der Tatsache geschuldet, dass er noch immer so erschöpft ist, dass er schläft wie tot. Gott sei Dank. 

Nach drei Tagen lässt Melissa Doctor Dunbar, Liams Stiefvater, kommen. Er ist der einzige Arzt in Beacon Hills (neben Deaton versteht sich), der Ahnung davon hat, warum manche Stadtbewohner schneller heilen als andere und der sorgsam und vorsichtig erst die Decke und dann Scotts Krankenhausleibchen anhebt, Verbände entfernt um Wunden zu prüfen.  
„Ich kann rausgehen solange“, hat er vorgeschlagen – und dann nicht weitergesprochen, weil Scott ihn mit Schrecken erfüllt angesehen hat.  
Also steht er neben dem Kopfende und streichelt beruhigend Scotts Arm. 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass erste Nähte entfernt werden können, dass bereits zwei der Stichwunden verschlossen sind, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Scott atmet erleichtert aus und Stiles weiß genau, dass sein Freund vorhat, nie wieder über diese Sache zu reden. 

An Tag drei kommt Malia zu Besuch und bindet peinlich berührt einen Luftballon an das Fußende des Bettes, der so gelb ist wie die Sonne und einen lachenden Smiley zeigt, unter dem die Worte _Gute Besserung!_ stehen.  
„Ich hab gehört, das macht man so“, nuschelt sie vorsichtig, als Stiles sie mit offenem Mund anstarrt.  
„Was sollte ich sonst tun? Kira hat die Typen schon kalt gemacht.“

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Scott wieder aufrichtig lächelt.  
„Ich mag ihn“, beruhigt er das Mädchen schnell.  
„Vielen Dank!“

Sie atmet erleichtert auf und beugt sich kurz vor dem Abschied über ihn, gibt ihm einen Kuss in den zerzausten Haarschopf. 

„Sagt, wenn ihr etwas braucht.“

Ihre Augen sind groß und besorgt. 

„Wir wissen, wir waren nicht schnell genug... Aber wir sind jetzt da. Was auch immer wir für euch tun können.“ 

– 

Sein Herz bleibt fast stehen, als sich vor ihnen mit einem Mal die schwere Tür öffnet. So wie jedes Mal. Gleißendes Licht schießt in ihre Zelle.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stellt einer der Jäger vor ihnen eine Plastikflasche mit Wasser und einen Teller ab. Stiles kommt kaum dazu, nachzusehen, was darauf ist – zu langsam gewöhnen sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit und zu schnell wird die Tür wieder zugesperrt. 

Im Dunkeln tanzen weiße Punkte vor seinem verwirrten Gesichtsfeld. 

Er spürt und hört, wie Scott sich vorbeugt und auf allen Vieren in Richtung Tür kriecht, wie er sorgsam Atem einsaugt. 

„Toast“, flüstert Scott. 

„Mit Erdnussbutter.“ 

Rattenfraß, denkt Stiles verbittert, aber es ist besser als nichts.  
Er wartet, bis Scott ihm ein Stück von dem Sandwich in die Hand drückt und schlingt es hastig hinunter. 

Keine Ahnung, wann sie das nächste Mal etwas zu essen bekommen. Niemand sagt ihnen etwas. Alles, was sie wissen ist, dass diese fünf Typen Hardcore-Werwolfjäger sind. 

Er kaut verdrossen auf dem Brot herum und lauscht, wie Scott die Flasche aufdreht und leise gluckernd daraus trinkt. Erst, als er damit fertig ist, fällt es Stiles auf.  
„Du kaust nicht“, sagt er zwischen den Brotresten in seinem Mund.  
„Wieso kaust du nicht?“ 

„Ich...heb's mir auf“, sagt Scott in die Dunkelheit. 

„Bullshit. Du hast nichts genommen. Stimmt's oder hab ich Recht?“ 

Scott schweigt. 

Stiles möchte ihn schlagen. Er kommt auf den Gedanken, sich einen Finger in den Rachen zu stecken und das Zeug wieder hervorzuwürgen. Aber damit wäre niemandem geholfen.  
„Seit wann machst du das?“

„Was?“

„Das weißt du genau: Nichts essen.“ 

Sein Freund seufzt leise. 

„Seit sie das Licht ausgeschossen haben.“

Es wäre hilfreich, wenn Stiles wüsste, wie viele Tage das sind. Da er aber die meiste Zeit mit Scott in einem finsteren Loch sitzt, kann er es nicht einmal ahnen. 

„Ich bin ein Werwolf, Stiles. Ich halte sowas länger aus als du.“

Einen Augenblick lang weiß er nicht, was er dazu sagen soll. Es rührt ihn. Scott hungert wegen seiner. Wenn es nicht so verdammt bescheuert wäre. 

„Ich bin nicht aus Zucker“, murrt er leise. 

„Ich zerbreche nicht gleich bei jedem kleinsten Bisschen, weißt du.“ 

„Natürlich weiß ich das.“ Scott klingt reuig. 

„Aber... wir wissen nicht, wie lange das hier noch geht. Wir wissen nicht... Hier, trink was.“ 

Seine warmen Hände schieben Stiles die Wasserflasche entgegen und ab da weiß Stiles nur noch, wie durstig er ist. 

Sie rollen sich beieinander ein in absoluter Finsternis und Scott legt wärmend, schützend die Arme um Stiles. 

Es ist, als wäre eine ewige Nacht über sie hereingebrochen. 

Stiles wünscht sich sehnlichst Sterne und Mond herbei.

Und Kuchen. Guten, saftigen Rührkuchen.

– 

Der Wechsel zwischen Nacht und Tag und die Tatsache, dass sie beide dies nun wieder voll und ganz erleben, ist verwirrend. Man hat sich sehr an die Enge und die Finsternis gewöhnt. Auf dem Krankenhausgang ist es manchmal laut, wenn Ärzte ausgerufen werden, wenn spielende Kinder, die ihre kranken Verwandten besuchen, am Zimmer vorbeimarschieren. 

Stiles liegt die meiste Zeit des Tages neben seinem Freund und legt seine Hände auf die Verbände der Einstichwunden.  
Darunter fühlt er es puckern, spürt, wie angestrengt der Wolf dabei ist zu reparieren. 

Es ist Tag Vier und Scott isst noch immer nicht.  
Nein, das ist gelogen. Gemüsebrühe behält er bei sich. Alles andere, gerade Toastbrot, lehnt er ab. 

Natürlich kann Stiles das verstehen. 

„Ich hab keinen Hunger“, ist alles, was Scott zu dem Essen sagt. 

Und okay, Krankenhausessen ist wirklich nicht das beste. Aber er sieht noch immer so dünn und abgezehrt aus, dass Stiles es langsam, aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun bekommt. 

Am Ende des Tages platzt der Chefarzt ins Zimmer. Melissa ist gerade dabei, das Natriumchlorid zu erneuern, das sie Scott noch immer in den Körper tropfen und lässt vor Schreck beinahe den Beutel fallen. 

„Mister Stilinski, jetzt ist Schluss damit!“, wettert der Mann. Er hat blaue, schwimmende Augen und graue Haare mit Geheimratsecken. Er erinnert Stiles an Doctor Kelso aus _Scrubs_.  
„Dies ist ein Krankenhaus und kein Grand Hotel. Ich beglückwünsche Sie zu Ihrer Genesung und würde Sie höflichst auffordern, sich nach Hause zu begeben.“

Stiles setzt sich im Bett langsam auf. Seine Hand beginnt unwillkürlich über Scotts Verband zu streicheln.  
„Ich lehne dankend ab“, sagt er tonlos. 

„Doctor Connery“, grätscht Melissa geistesgegenwärtig dazwischen, weil sich das Gesicht des Mannes auf der Stelle zornesrot verfärbt,  
„Die beiden sind durch eine sehr traumatische Erfahrung gegangen und es ist wirklich am besten, wenn sie erst einmal beieinander bleiben könnten.“ 

Sie fummelt den Beutel der Flüssigkeit in einer Geschwindigkeit in die Halterung, dass Stiles beinahe schwindlig wird und wirft sich förmlich zwischen ihren Sohn und den wütenden Arzt. 

„Das ist mir herzlich egal. Dafür gibt es Psychologen und wie sie alle heißen. Gehen Sie in eine Therapie und geben Sie das Bett frei!“, poltert der Mann. 

„Sie können das Bett zurück haben“, sagt Stiles defensiv.  
„Ich schlaf' auf 'nem Stuhl, ist mir egal.“ 

„Mister Stilinski!“

„Ich lass mir Essen und Trinken bringen! Der Krempel aus Ihrer Küche schmeckt sowieso keinem!“

„Ich hab eh keinen Hunger“, wirft Scott schwach dazwischen.  
„Er kann meine Portionen haben!“ 

„Ich werde kein Geld aus Ihrem Budget verschwenden! Entlassen Sie mich auf dem Papier, aber ich kann nicht nach Hause gehen!“, sagt Stiles eindringlich. 

Der Chefarzt legt die Stirn in tausend Falten. Seine Augenbrauen sind so sehr zusammengezogen, dass Scott den Kopf senkt und den Blick abwendet angesichts so einschüchternder Dominanz.

„Das ist doch hier kein Kindergarten“, ereifert sich der Doktor.  
„Und kein Morgenkreis in der Schule, in dem jeder sich wünschen darf, wer neben wem sitzt! Da könnte ja jeder kommen mit seinen Extrawürsten! Stilinski, wenn ich Sie in einer Stunde hier noch sehe, werde ich Sie mit Hilfe der Polizei wegen Hausfriedensbruches entfernen lassen!“ 

„Versuch's doch, mein Dad ist der Sheriff“, murmelt Stiles in seinen Stoppelbart hinein. Neben ihm richtet Scott sich langsam und mit schwerem Atem auf. 

„Was machst du denn?“, japst Melissa und fasst ihn an die Schultern.  
„Leg dich wieder hin!“ 

„Wenn Stiles geht, geh' ich auch“, kündigt er an. Hilflos legt Stiles von hinten die Arme um ihn, um ihn zu stützen. Scott zwingt ein Bein aus dem Bett, so dass es herunterbaumelt. 

„Das ist ja lächerlich“, ist alles, was der Chefarzt von sich gibt.  
„Schwester McCall, bringen Sie Ihren Sohn zur Raison. Ich wünsche, dass diese Sache bis in einer Stunde geklärt ist!“ 

Er rauscht aus der Tür und hinterlässt Chaos. 

– 

Nach dem fünften Eimer Eiswasser, den sie über seinem Kopf auskippen, spürt Stiles seine Finger und Zehen nicht mehr.  
Das Nass erschlägt ihn wie Backsteine. Er spuckt, schnappt nach Luft, versucht verzweifelt, Atem in seine Lungen zu pressen, die vor Schreck- und Eisesstarre versteift sind. 

„Zum letzten Mal“, hört er wie durch seine Wand aus Betäubung einen der Werwolfjäger sagen. 

Er kann sie bis jetzt nicht auseinanderhalten. Sie sehen ja alle fünf gleich aus mit ihren Lederkluften, ihren verschlissenen Baseballcaps, mit ihren Bärenbärten und den tätowierten Oberarmen, die so dick wie Äste sind. Sie haben alle Taser, mit denen sie Scott paralysieren, wenn sie ihn aus ihrer Zelle zerren. Sie tragen alle Gewehre und Pistolen und Jagdmesser. 

„Zum letzten Mal: Sag uns, wer noch zu eurem Rudel gehört. Namen reichen vollkommen aus.“ 

Stiles öffnet die Augen. Wassertropfen hängen in seinen Wimpern und versperren ihm die Sicht. Der Stuhl, an den sie ihn gebunden haben, knarrt.

„Junge, du weißt doch, hinter solchen wie dir sind wir doch gar nicht her.“ Ein bärtiger Kopf schiebt sich in sein Gesichtsfeld. 

„Du kannst nichts dafür, dass dein bester Freund gebissen wurde. Solche Dinge passieren. Aber du wirst doch wohl nicht abstreiten können, dass er kein Mensch mehr ist, sondern nicht mehr als ein tollwütiges Tier.“ 

Eine Hand streicht ihm die Haare zurück, so dass ihm das Wasser nicht mehr ins Gesicht tropft. 

Es ist eine beliebte Weichklopftechnik. Natürlich.  
Zuerst drohen sie. Dann foltern sie. Dann machen sie auf nett und empathisch und gewinnend. Dann foltern sie ein bisschen mehr. Stiles kann inzwischen in seinem Kopf Protokolle darüber schreiben von den letzten fünf Malen.  
Nur das Wasser ist neu.  
Zuvor war es ein Baseballschläger. Und Fäuste.

„Spart's euch“, ist alles, was er hervorbringt. 

„Ich sage nichts. Fickt euch ins Knie.“  
Er weiß, dass er damit Phase vier einleitet: Jetzt werden sie wieder auf ihm herumhauen. Oder den nächsten Eimer Wasser ausgießen, wer weiß.  
Aber er ist müde und er hat keine Lust mehr auf all diese Versteckspielchen. 

„Na schön“, knurrt der Mann vor ihm.  
„Wir dachten, wir geben dir noch eine letzte Chance. Aber wenn du dich mit dem Getier verbünden willst, behandeln wir dich einfach genauso.“ 

Das Gesicht kommt näher und eine Hand krallt sich in Stiles' Haaren fest, reißt seinen Kopf zur Seite. 

„Wir könnten dich umbringen, weißt du. Was ist schon ein Mensch? Was ist schon so ein dummes Balg wie du!“ 

Ah, denkt eine kleine, rationale Stimme in Stiles' Hinterkopf, nun erzählen sie plötzlich wieder das Gegenteil: Ein klein bisschen Drohen, ein wenig Einschüchtern. Es ist ja nicht so, dass man ihm schon etliche Male den Tod versprochen hat. 

Er schaut den Mann von seiner verdrehten Position aus an und presst die Lippen zusammen, blinzelt. 

Sekunden vergehen. 

„Okay.“ Der Mann nickt fast schon bedächtig. 

„Fein. Wenn du es so willst.“ 

Und dann bleibt keine Zeit mehr für Gedanken. Zwei starke Hände winden sich um Stiles' Hals, Finger gleiten über seine kalte Haut wie Schlangen. Der Jäger drückt zu. 

Adrenalin schießt durch Stiles' Körper. Sein Herz beginnt zu rasen vor Panik.  
Alles, was er vor sich sieht, ist die Fratze dieses fremden Jägers, der ihn würgt, und ein weißer Paniksaum legt sich in die Ränder seines Sichtfeldes. Er versucht nach Luft zu schnappen, aber die Daumen des Mannes sind im Weg, drücken seine Luftröhre zu. Ihm wird abwechselnd heiß und kalt.  
 _Das war's_ , murmelt seine innere, rationale Stimme, _Jetzt machen sie ernst. Das ist es dann gewesen._

Er denkt daran, dass es wie Ertrinken ist. Inmitten von Sauerstoff. Er denkt daran, dass er gerne Scott dabei gehabt hätte. Dass er ihn vermissen wird. Dass er ihn über alles liebt. Dass er ein nutzloser Mensch gewesen ist. Dass seine Mom ihn hoffentlich empfangen kommen wird. 

Vor seinen Augen wird es schwarz, das Röcheln aus seiner eigenen Kehle verschwimmt in seinen Ohren. 

Gerade, als er die Augen schließt um sich zu ergeben, verschwindet der Druck auf seine Kehle. 

Etwas in ihm schaltet auf Autopilot um. Stiles hört sich husten und keuchen, zieht Luft ins Innere seiner Lungen. Sein Hals schmerzt, seine Lungen schreien, sein Blut rauscht ungeduldig. 

Dann fühlt er wie durch Watte Bewegungen um sich herum, spürt, wie ihn jemand vom Stuhl zieht und achtlos hinter sich herschleift. Sein Körper ist wie ein Stück Fleisch, verzweifelt damit beschäftigt, einfach nur zu atmen, Sauerstoff in sein Blut zu werfen. 

Eine Tür öffnet sich vor ihm und plötzlich ist da Scotts erschrockenes Gesicht, das fliegend näherkommt.  
Oh, richtig. Weil man Stiles in die Kammer hineinschleudert wie Dreckwäsche in einen Korb. 

„Stiles!“, hört er Scott flüstern. 

„Was ist passiert?“ 

Scotts Hände sind so brennend warm an Stiles' Armen, dass diesem erst jetzt wieder einfällt, dass er noch immer durchnässt und eiskalt ist. Sein Körper hat in all der Todesangst vergessen zu zittern. 

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?!“, hört er Scott fauchen. 

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall lässt ihn verstummen. Stiles kugelt sich vor Schreck in seinen Armen ein, hustet, keucht und schnappatmet panisch. 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, ist alles schwarz. 

„Oh Gott“, wimmert er.  
„Haben sie mir ins Gesicht geschossen? Ich seh' nichts mehr, Scott, ich seh nichts mehr!“ 

Scott zieht ihn enger in seine Arme. 

„Die Lampe“, keucht er.  
„Sie haben die Lampe kaputtgeschossen. Deine Augen sind in Ordnung, Stiles! Okay? Gott, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“ 

Es ist alles zuviel. Die Finsternis engt Stiles ein wie der Würgegriff vorhin.  
Er spürt, dass Scott an ihm zupft, sein klatschnasses T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zieht. Dann ist da etwas Warmes, Trockenes an seiner Haut. Erst sehr viel später bemerkt Stiles, dass Scott sein eigenes Shirt abgestreift haben muss, um ihn abzutrocknen. 

„Zieh die Hose aus“, flüstert der Junge. 

In jeder anderen Situation hätte Stiles diese Worte mit Freuden gehört, hätte rote Wangen bekommen und, wenn er sich so gar nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte, einen Ständer.  
Aber hier und jetzt fühlt er nur seine tauben Finger, seine klamme Kleidung an sich kleben, den Schmerz in seiner Kehle. Alles, was er will, ist sich wie ein Shrimp zusammenrollen und die Augen nie wieder zu öffnen, für immer in Scotts warmen Armen verharren. 

Zitternd streift er sich die nasse Jeans und seine ebenso eiskalten Shorts von den Beinen. 

„Komm her“, flüstert Scott, obwohl er schon längst bei ihm ist. Seine Hände sind warm und sanft, seine Stimme beruhigend. Stiles lehnt sich ihm entgegen und lässt sich trockenreiben. Er fühlt sich wie ein Tier, wie der Dreck am Boden. Aber als seine nackte, kalte Haut die von Scott berührt und er seine Wange in Scotts Halsbeuge pressen kann, als die Wärme ihn einschließt – erst dann – wird das Atmen endlich wieder mühelos.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüstert er heiser mit schmerzender Kehle.  
„Ich liebe dich, vergiss das ja nicht. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich.“

Und Scott begreift. 

Er ist ja nicht dumm – lieber, smarter, empathischer Scott – er kann sehr wohl eins und eins zusammenzählen. 

Stumm zieht er Stiles nahe, noch viel näher bis zwischen sie nicht einmal mehr ein Lufthauch passt.  
Dann wird der Schmerz in der Kehle erträglich – klein und zart, und verschwindet irgendwann. Wenn es nicht so finster wie in der Hölle wäre, könnte man schwarz den Schmerz über Scotts Haut wandern sehen.  
Stiles atmet seufzend aus. 

Es liegt nichts Heroisches im Ertragen dieser Entführung. 

Man hat sie zu Tieren gemacht, die sich ängstlich in der Dunkelheit aneinanderschmiegen. 

„Stiles“, flüstert Scott nach einer kleinen Weile. 

Seine warme Haut ist alles, was Stiles bei Bewusstsein hält. Die Dunkelheit und die Wärme sollte für ihn vermutlich wie die Geborgenheit im Mutterleib anmuten. 

Doch er kann sich nicht daran erinnern. 

„Es tut mir so leid“, haucht der Werwolf gegen ihn. 

Dann wird Stiles' Gesicht erneut nass. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass es dieses Mal kein Eiswasser ist. 

– 

Doctor Dunbar ist im Begriff, zum ersten Mal Bekanntschaft mit einem in die Ecke gedrängten Werwolf zu schließen. 

Scott kauert auf dem Bett zwischen Stiles und ihm und seine Augen glühen rot, seine gebleckten Reißzähne blitzen im Licht der Krankenhauslampen auf. 

„Niemand wird ihn mitnehmen!“, knurrt Scott drohend mit gesenktem Kopf und brennendem Blick. 

Die dunklen Augen des Arztes sind furchtsam geweitet. Er hat die Hände erhoben wie vor einem bewaffneten Polizisten und es ist eine so nutzlose Geste für jemanden wie Scott. 

Stiles fragt sich, wann er zuletzt den puren Wolf getroffen hat. Er nennt ihn insgeheim Scotts „abgesicherten Modus“. Der Wolf tritt an die Oberfläche, wenn der Mensch zu erschöpft, zu verzweifelt, zu verängstigt ist – und ihn lässt. 

Und das sagt verdammt viel aus. Scott hätte keine Mühe, seine wölfische Seite zu kontrollieren. Aber jetzt und gerade _will_ er einfach nicht.

„ _Niemand_ nimmt Stiles noch einmal gegen seinen Willen mit!“ 

Zwischen dem Arzt und dem Bett steht Melissa mit sturem und zugleich zögerndem Blick. Sie weiß – wie sie alle – dass der Chefarzt jederzeit zurückkommen kann. Es steht außer Frage, was mit Scott passieren wird, wenn der Mann seine ausgefahrenen Zähne sieht. 

Allein der Gedanke gibt Stiles das Gefühl, dass sein Herz mitten in seinem Brustkorb zu Staub zermahlen wird. 

„Ich gehe nicht weg“, murmelt er von hinten gegen Scotts Ohr.  
„Hörst du?“ 

Er schmiegt seine Stirn beruhigend gegen den Nacken seines Freundes, legt zärtlich die Arme um ihn, reibt seine Schläfen unter Scotts Ohren entlang. 

„Ich gehe nicht weg und niemand nimmt mich mit. Wir finden eine Lösung.“ 

Sein Freund knurrt tief und kehlig. Er schiebt den Kopf vor, gesenkt, um seine Kehle zu schützen, funkelt den Arzt an wie einen Feind.  
Stiles überkommt der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht noch immer ein wenig wie gefangene Tiere sind, die aus Angst vor allem und jedem nach ihren Rettern schnappen. 

„Sei so gut und steck die Zähne wieder ein. Ja?“, murmelt er leise und streichelt behutsam Scotts Rücken.  
„Komm schon, Wölfchen, tu's für mich?“ 

Er hat Angst vor dem Kosenamen, auch wenn der sich als effektiv erweist. In seinen Armen fühlt er eine so große Ladung von Anspannung aus den Schultern seines Freundes weichen, dass er ihn instinktiv stützend umfasst, weil es sich anfühlt, als würde Scott gänzlich in sich zusammensacken. 

„Ich geh nicht nach Hause, tut mir leid“, kündigt er Doctor Dunbar und Melissa erbarmungslos an. 

Er ist noch nie benutzerfreundlich gewesen und alle seine Instinkte treiben ihn dazu, es jetzt auch nicht mehr zu werden. Natürlich weiß er, dass er damit genau die Falschen erwischt, denn die zwei geben sich seit Tagen so große Mühe, Scott und ihn wieder aufzupäppeln.  
Aber Stiles kann sich nicht dazu durchringen, dass es ihn kümmert. 

„Wenn mich irgendwer wegholen will, spring ich aus 'nem Fenster im zweiten Stock“, fügt er warnend hinzu,  
„Dann lande ich eh wieder hier. Da könnt ihr Gift drauf nehmen. Ihr seid nicht dabei gewesen. Ihr habt es nicht gesehen. Ich nehme nicht eher die Hände von ihm bis er wieder ganz in Ordnung und in Sicherheit ist.“ 

– 

An den Anblick kann er sich nicht gewöhnen.  
Das ist völlig ausgeschlossen. 

Als sie Scott zurück in ihre seltsame Besenkammer-Zelle mit der flackernden Leuchtröhre bringen, ist er blutüberströmt. 

Es sind Jäger – die wissen doch genau, dass seine Wunden wieder heilen. Warum also nicht noch einmal extra zustechen? 

Scott ist blass und sinkt auf die Knie, sobald sie ihn loslassen. Seine Fingerspitzen sind dunkelrot gesprenkelt, nein, überquollen mit wütenden, blutigen Wunden. 

Stiles springt auf die Füße, so dass ihm schwindlig wird.  
„Was habt ihr gemacht?!“, japst er und hasst es, weil er nicht so ängstlich und geschlagen klingen will.  
„Dem Wolf die Krallen gezogen“, entgegnet einer der bärtigen Jäger unwirsch.  
„Vielleicht nehmen wir uns als nächstes seine Pfötchen vor.“  
Er grinst und entblößt eine Lücke an der Stelle, an der bei ihm zwei Schneidezähne sitzen sollten. Stiles hofft, dass dies das Werk eines wütenden Werwolfes ist. 

Die Tür schließt sich krachend hinter Scott. Er zuckt zusammen von dem Lärm und seine Hände fliegen hoch in dem Reflex, sich auf seine Ohren zu legen. Doch kaum, dass sie seinen Kopf berühren, schnellen sie wieder weg, verursacht durch die Schmerzen, die der Druck auf seine Fingerspitzen ausüben muss. 

Stiles kauert sich neben ihn. 

Scott riecht nach Angst – so sehr, dass Stiles es auch als Mensch wahrnehmen kann. Auf seiner Stirn perlt in winzigen Tröpfchen Schweiß. Seine Augen sind rot. Nein, nicht seine Iriden, sondern der Teil, der sonst weiß und klar aussieht. Es ist, als seien ihm sämtliche Äderchen dort geplatzt. 

„Ist schon gut“, keucht er gepresst. 

„Es sind nur Fingernägel. Die wachsen nach. Die wachsen...“ Er bricht ab und schnappt nach Luft.  
Stiles legt einen Arm um ihn und wischt ihm sorgsam über das feuchte Gesicht. Er sieht die Tränenspuren auf den Wangen seines Freundes, aber dazu sagt er nichts.  
„Kann ich dir helfen?“, flüstert er zaghaft, weil er sonst nicht weiß, was er sagen soll. Ein Knoten sitzt in seinem Bauch und schwillt heiß und schwarz dort an, ist wie eine innere Bestrafung dafür, dass Stiles so nutzlos ist. 

Mit Kira wäre Scott schon längst wieder draußen. Mit Malia hätte er sich ebenfalls zusammentun können. Mit Derek wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Lydia hätte sich irgendeinen cleveren Plan ausgedacht, hätte vermutlich aus einem Kaugummi und einer Schraube eine Bombe gebastelt und sie befreit. 

Doch Stiles ist nur Stiles. Er besteht aus Haut und Knochen und ein paar Muskeln, die nach mehr aussehen als sie tun, und ist _nutzlos_. Ballast. 

Er kann Scott nur über alles lieben. 

„Leg deine Hände auf meine“, bittet Scott leise.

„Was? Aber das tut doch-“  
„Nein, nein, tu es. Ich hab gemerkt-“ 

Der Junge bricht ab und schnappt seufzend nach Luft, scheint zu versuchen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. 

„Bei den letzten Malen ging es besser, wenn du mich angefasst hast. Es war...einfacher.“ 

Er wird ein klein wenig rot. Oder eher: Er bekommt etwas Farbe ins Gesicht. Wie zwei apfelige Flecken auf seinen leichenblassen Wangen. 

„Alles“, entgegnet Stiles schnell.  
„Wenn es hilft, mach ich alles!“ 

Er leitet Scott zu der Wand, wo sie ihre Hoodies liegen haben, um nicht sie ganze Zeit auf dem kalten Asphalt hocken zu müssen und setzt ihn hin. Scott schließt die Augen, als er sich gegen die Wand lehnt. 

Stiles hat keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seitdem sie seinen Freund getasert und hier herausgeschleift haben. 

Alles, was er weiß, ist, dass er seine eigenen Fingernägel heruntergekaut hat. Dass er auch und abgelaufen ist. Dass er geweint und hyperventiliert hat. 

Dass er nicht gewusst hat, ob er Scott lebend wiedersieht. 

Als er vorsichtig seine Finger über Scotts gleiten lässt und an ihren vorletzten Gliedern stoppt, um nicht in die Wunden hineinzufassen, spürt er das Summen unter der Haut des Alphas.  
Es erinnert ihn an Katzenschnurren. Oder das leise Sirren feiner, ineinander verwundener Zahnrädchen. 

Er spürt den Wolf sich in den Fasern regen. Ein schmerzhaftes Aufbäumen und ein Winseln, ein sich Anschmiegen an seinen Gefährten. 

„Ich bring die alle um“, wispert er, als Scott sich erschöpft gegen ihn lehnt und aus den blutigen, krustigen Halbmonden neue Nägel wachsen. 

„Ich bring sie um. Langsam und qualvoll. Dann beleb' ich sie wieder und bring sie nochmal um.“ 

„Ist schon gut“, haucht Scott gegen ihn. 

„An mir heilt doch alles. Siehst du? Alles wird wieder gut. Solange sie dir nichts tun, wird alles wieder gut. Solange wir ihnen nichts über die anderen sagen, wird alles gut.“ 

„Scott, hör auf damit“, beschwört ihn Stiles. Er fasst nach der linken Hand seines Freundes und zeigt ihm dessen eigene Finger. Blanke, schöne, neue Nägel sitzen nun daran. Doch man kann sie kaum erkennen unter dem Schorf.  
„Siehst du das? Natürlich heilt das, aber es tut trotzdem weh. Ich will nicht... ich kann nicht...“ Seine Worte stocken.  
„Wir müssen uns irgendetwas überlegen! Einen Plan!“ 

„Wir warten.“  
Scott sieht ihn müde an. Als er Stiles in seine Arme zieht, ist er warm und lebendig wie eh und je.  
„Die anderen kommen bald. Ich bin mir ganz sicher.“

„Und wenn nicht?“ 

Kaum, dass er das gesagt hat, beißt Stiles sich auf die Unterlippe. Sarkastischer Pessimismus ist sein Metier, aber nicht in einer Situation wie dieser hier. 

Sie schweigen lange.

Als Scott wieder spricht, ist seine Stimme belegt. 

„Ich liebe dich, Stiles. Okay? Was auch immer passiert, vergiss das bloß nicht. Du bist mein allerbester Freund. Wir stehen das durch. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm.“ 

Dagegen etwas zu sagen fällt schwer. Für Stiles klingen diese Worte wie ein Abschied, den er nicht bereit ist zu erwidern. Und doch – er hat selbst bis eben nicht gewusst, ob er seinen besten Freund lebendig wiedersehen wird. 

„Ich liebe dich“, haucht Scott in sein Ohr, als Stiles ihn fest, so fest umschlingt und seinen Rücken streichelt, während er die frisch verheilten Finger auf seinen steifen Schultern spürt. 

– 

Deaton bringt Miss Morell mit sich. 

Und diese bescheinigt als Psychologin oder was auch immer sie wirklich ist, dass Scott McCall und Stiles Stilinski so sehr einen an der Waffel haben, dass sie nicht getrennt werden dürfen. 

Stiles sieht den Wisch, den Sie dem Chefarzt übergibt, nicht persönlich, aber er kann sich ausmalen, dass es das ist, was da auf dem Papier steht. 

Scott und Stiles sind komplett wahnsinnig geworden – bitte in weitem Bogen umfahren und keine ruckartigen Bewegungen ausführen.

Doctor Kelso, falsch, Connory, zieht beleidigt ab. Er lässt sogar das zweite Bett da. Nicht, dass es nötig wäre. Seit Stunden funktionieren die Patienten im ersten Bett ohnehin wie eine einzige, zusammengeschmolzene Lebensform. 

Melissa streicht ihnen abwechselnd zärtlich über die Haare bis Scott eingeschlafen ist. Es fühlt sich gut an und wie die Erinnerung an ein Leben, das Stiles längst hinter sich gelassen hat. 

Deaton, der sie bewacht hat, erhebt sich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht und schickt sich an, zu gehen.  
Als seine Hand über den Schalter der Lampe geistert, die man neben dem Bett angebracht hat (und die wie eine entwendete Schreibtischlampe anmutet), öffnet Stiles die Augen. 

„Kann ich Ihnen 'ne Frage stellen, Doc?“, wispert er vorsichtig. 

In seinen Armen zieht Scott ein Mal tiefer Atem ein, aber er regt sich nicht. 

Noch nie war Alan Deaton Stiles so nah. Also, nicht physisch, sondern mental. Er ist dunkel und ruhig und sieht sehr, sehr erschöpft aus. 

„Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit“, fängt Stiles an und dann muss er schlucken,  
„Warum haben die mich nicht umgebracht? Oder zumindest in seiner Gegenwart damit angefangen? Wenn sie wirklich von ihm wissen wollten, wo Lydia und die anderen sind – und wer sie sind – wäre das doch _die_ Gelegenheit gewesen.“ 

Er denkt zurück an den Moment, in welchem er beinahe erwürgt worden ist. Fünf Werwolfjäger können doch nicht irren. 

Deaton atmet tief ein. 

„Denkst du, sie waren wirklich hinter den anderen Mitgliedern eures Rudels her?“

Kryptisch wie immer, denkt Stiles säuerlich. Aber er ist zu müde um sich darüber aufzuregen. 

„Wenn Sie so fragen, wahrscheinlich nicht“, murrt er. 

Und nein, es stimmt. Diese Kerle hatten sie auf dem Präsentierteller – jeder Blinde mit einem Krückstock sieht, dass er, Stiles, Scotts verletztlichster Punkt ist. Dass Scott sein wunder Fleck ist. 

Es wäre so einfach gewesen, dass es absurd ist, dass sie es so nie angegangen sind. 

„Nein“, fügt er hinzu.  
„Schätze nicht.“ 

„Sicher, sie hätten sich wahrscheinlich nicht beschwert, wenn sie den Rest des Rudels genannt bekommen hätten. Aber sie haben von einem Wahren Alpha gehört“, flüstert Deaton. Sein Blick rutscht prüfend zu Scott hinab, der still und regungslos mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen schlummert. 

„Wir wissen, wie selten so ein Alpha ist. Ich habe keine direkten Verbindungen zur Szene der Jäger, aber... sagen wir so; je seltener eine übernatürliche Kreatur ist, desto attraktiver wirkt sie. Und wenn Werwolfjäger eines wissen, dann wie gefährlich ein Alpha ist, dem man seinen Anker wegnimmt.“ 

Er schaut entschuldigend zur Seite. 

„Ich schätze, trotz all ihrer Erfahrung wollten sie das Risiko nicht eingehen. Sie waren sich bis zuletzt nicht sicher, was sie zu befürchten gehabt hätten, hätten sie dich umgebracht.“ 

Stiles starrt den Mann mit offenen Lippen an. Irgendetwas in seiner Brust schnürt sich ein und zuckt und bebt und will nicht mehr _weitermachen_. 

„Es tut mir so leid“, flüstert Deaton.  
„Ich lasse das Licht an, ja?“ 

 

Die ganze Zeit ging es um Scott und seinen Alpha-Status. Stiles versinkt in Gedanken und Analysen, so dass er den Druiden gar nicht mehr gehen hört.  
Die Erpressung, an mehr Informationen über das Rudel zu kommen, war ein Vorwand. Nein, diese Typen wussten, dass ein Alpha sich niemals gegen den Instinkt, sein Rudel zu schützen, würde wehren können. Er, Stiles, ist dabei die wirkliche unbekannte Größe gewesen.  
Menschen sind unberechenbar. 

Aber sie haben gesehen, dass ihr gefangener Alpha unter dem Einfluss seines Ankers heilen konnte.

Alles, worum es ihnen ging, war zu erfahren, wie viel er aushält.  
Alles, was zählte, war womöglich hinterher Fotos zu schießen, seine Krallen mitzunehmen und hinterher bei irgendeinem Jägertreffen damit zu prahlen, was sie mit einem Wahren Alpha angestellt haben. 

 

– 

„Was sind das für Typen?“

Ruhe bewahren, sagt Stiles sich. Er ist schließlich nicht Isaac – er hat keine Platzangst.  
Auch wenn diese seltsame Kammer, in die man sie vorhin gesteckt hat, zum Wahnsinnigwerden winzig ist.  
Vielleicht sechs Quadratmeter. Höchstens. In alten Zeiten, in denen diese komische Lagerhalle noch in Betrieb war, kann das nicht mehr als eine Besenkammer gewesen sein. 

In einer Ecke steht ein leerer Plastikeimer. Daneben lehnen zwei Bretter an der Wand. Sie sehen morsch aus, aber vielleicht kann man damit versuchen, diese Kerle zu erschlagen, sobald sie das nächste Mal die Tür öffnen. 

„Du hast doch gehört, sie wollen wissen, wo die anderen sind.“ 

Scott schält sich mühsam aus seinem roten Hoodie und fährt sich durch die Haare. Zwei Kiefernnadeln rieseln zu Boden. 

Gott. Vorhin sind sie noch durch das Naturschutzgebiet spaziert und wollten lediglich das Revier ablaufen. Der Plan war, nachher Kira und Malia zu treffen. Und Kuchen mitbringen. Guten, europäischen Rührkuchen, den Stiles von seiner Oma kennt. Der wird wahrscheinlich gerade von Mäusen auf dem Waldboden angenagt.

„Jäger“, presst er heraus und hämmert frustriert gegen die Wand. 

„Verdammte Jäger. Und weder Argents noch Calaveras. Begeisternd. Müssen wir uns eigentlich mit jedem Clan einzeln auseinandersetzen?!“

„Keine Ahnung“, gibt Scott ratlos zu. 

„Wenigstens wissen Malia und Kira, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, wenn wir nicht auftauchen. Vom Treffpunkt aus können sie sicher unsere Spuren verfolgen. Wenn wir Glück haben, hat sich das bald erledigt.“ 

Er fährt über die Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans, wo sonst immer sein Handy steckt. Wenn man es ihm nicht gerade abnimmt. Jetzt ist es eine Geistergeste. 

„Wehe, wenn nicht. Entführt werden ist etwas, das ich eigentlich nicht wiederholen wollte.“  
Stiles schüttelt den Kopf.  
Gott, dieser winzige Raum macht ihn kirre. Das Flirren der Halogenlampe neben der Tür ist zum Auswachsen. Und Hunger und Durst hat er rein zufällig auch. Immerhin sollte es bald Kuchen geben.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.“ 

Scott tritt neben ihn und legt sachte beide Arme um ihn. 

„Ich sorge dafür, dass sie dir nichts tun. Egal, was sie wissen wollen.“ 

„Ja, aber was, wenn sie..Dinge machen“, nuschelt Stiles ihm entgegen. So ganz ist er sich nicht sicher, wer hier gerade mehr wen festhält. Immerhin hat er Angst um seinen Freund, um seinen Alpha. 

„Du weißt, Leute foltern, wenn sie ganz bestimmte Sachen wissen wollen.“ 

Scott schüttelt den Kopf in seinen Armen.  
„Werden sie nicht. Und wenn, können sie das ja machen.“ Er zeigt auf sich und lächelt beruhigend.  
„Werwolf – Superheilkräfte. Okay?“ 

„Gott, du bist so ein Trottel manchmal.“ Eigentlich war es nicht Stiles' Intention, in einer Krisensituation wie dieser seinen besten Freund zu beleidigen. Aber Scott macht schon wieder diese Sache, in der er sich _mal wieder_ an letzte Stelle setzt.  
„Das sind Werwolfjäger, okay? Was denkst du, was die mit dir machen können?! Und überhaupt – warum zur Hölle bist du so ruhig?“ 

Scott löst sich ein wenig von ihm und schaut ihn lange an. Ruhig passt vermutlich nicht wirklich als beschreibendes Wort. Aber gefasst. Scott ist _gefasst_. Das flackernde Licht wirft einen gelblichen Heiligenschein auf seine dunklen Haare. 

„Weil du da bist“, entgegnet er und zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Alles ist einfacher, wenn du da bist und ich auf dich aufpassen kann.“ 

Er lächelt schwach.

„Glaub mir, Stiles, wir sind hier in Nullkommanichts wieder raus.“ 

– 

Verschwommene Geräusche wecken ihn. 

Die Wucht, mit der ihn eine seltsame, diffuse Panik aus dem Schlaf reißt, lässt das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper schießen wie Gewehrkugeln.  
Dann spürt er, dass seine Arme leer sind und er weiß, woher sie kommt. 

Die Töne stellen sich nur langsam scharf. 

Schluchzen. 

Stiles setzt sich im Bett auf und die dünne Decke fällt bis zu seinen Hüften hinab. Er fröstelt – wie so oft, wenn seine übernatürliche Heizdecke nicht da ist. 

Stiles findet seinen Freund auf dem geschlossenen Toilettendeckel im Bad sitzen, wo dieser sich hastig die Tränen wegwischt, sobald die Tür sich komplett öffnet. 

„Ich hab dich geweckt...tut mir leid.“ 

Darauf kann Stiles nicht einmal etwas erwidern. Er schüttelt schwach den Kopf und lehnt sich gegen die Tür, während seine Augen schmerzen und versuchen, sich an das helle Licht im Badezimmer zu gewöhnen.  
Zaghaft betrachtet er Scott ein Weilchen, wischt sich die Finger fahrig an seinem Krankenhausleibchen ab, räuspert sich. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, presst er hervor und hasst sich sofort dafür. 

Nein. Nichts ist in Ordnung, und das wissen sie beide. Aber was soll man sonst sagen?  
'Ist _irgendetwas_ in Ordnung'? 

Er geht vor Scott in die Hocke und fasst langsam nach dessen Händen.  
Die Fingerspitzen des Werwolfs sind kalt – ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr er noch immer angeschlagen ist. Obwohl seine Wunden seit heute Abend so gut wie weg sind. 

„Brauchst du etwas?“, wispert er vorsichtig. 

„Soll dir ein Glas Wasser holen? Soll ich...“  
Er bricht ab, als er sieht, wie sich Scotts Augen erneut mit Tränen füllen. Blinzelnd setzt er sich auf die verpflasterten Knie und zieht seinen Freund wortlos in die Arme. 

Es ist das einzige, was er tun kann. Das und Scotts Rücken streicheln, mit den Fingern zärtlich durch die Haare seines Freundes fahren. Sanft und liebevoll sein für all die Gewalt, die diesem Körper angetan wurde.

Stiles möchte ihn küssen und herzen, diesen armen, armen Werwolfjungen. Er will ihn für immer in sich einschließen, wenn Scott das wollen würde, für immer beide Arme um ihn legen und die gesamte verschissene Welt anknurren und -fauchen, dass sie ihn endlich in Frieden lassen sollen.  
Er würde alles dafür geben, das tun zu können. Auch sich notfalls beißen lassen. Ach verdammt, er würde den Nogitsune selbst noch einmal heraufbeschwören, wenn das helfen würde. 

Scott schluchzt leise und atemlos in Stiles' seltsames Hemdchen. Er hält sich an ihm fest wie ein Ertrinkender, als wäre auch er in diesem weißen Nebel allüberall gefangen.  
Sein Atem hickst warm gegen Stiles' Brust und diesem geht mit einem Mal auf, wann er seinen besten Freund zuletzt so verzweifelt hat weinen hören: Als Rafael verschwunden ist. Als Allison _gegangen_ ist.  
Oh, er wünschte, Allison wäre noch hier. 

„Es tut mir so leid“, schnieft Scott nach einer langen Weile. 

„Nein.“ Stiles streichelt ihm die zerzausten Haare glatt, drückt ihn fester an sich. Seine Knie schreien, doch das ist ihm egal. Es ist wie eine Aufnahme, wie ein Zurückspulen in die letzte Szene im Lagerhaus. Nur dass er jetzt nicht gefesselt ist. Er hat Scott hier, sicher, in seinen Armen. 

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen.“ 

Der Kopf seines Freundes ist zurück auf Stiles' Schulter. Der Werwolf reibt mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung seine Stirn dagegen, als würde er sich mit Gewalt in den Geruch seines Freundes einhüllen wollen. 

„Es ist nur... ich schäme mich so.“ 

Hicksend entfahren ihm zwei Schluchzer.  
„Ich hätte nicht...ich meine, es wäre so viel besser gewesen, wenn du es nicht gesehen hättest. All das...“  
Er spricht nicht weiter, sondern streichelt hilflos Stiles' Rücken. 

„Was du alles gesehen hättest, wenn Kira nicht gekommen wäre.“ 

„Aber Kira ist gekommen, Scott“, wispert Stiles vorsichtig.  
„Und was bis dahin passiert ist, ist schon schlimm genug. Und nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst.“ 

„Ich weiß ja...“  
Der Junge in seinen Armen presst die Worte mehr durch die Nase als durch die Lippen.  
„Und gleichzeitig weiß ich das auch nicht... Ich weiß nicht, wie...Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so weitermachen kann. Jetzt, wo ich...“ 

Er muss es nicht sagen. Es ist die Stelle, an der Stiles weiß, dass Kira eben doch zu spät gekommen ist. Vermutlich ist es schon zu spät gewesen, als man ihn und Scott in eine Besenkammer gesperrt hat. Wie Tiere. 

_'Jetzt, wo ich kaputt bin.'_ Das ist es doch, was er sagen will. 

Und das ist der Knackpunkt an dem Ganzen: Behandle einen Menschen – selbst einen, der nicht ganz menschlich ist – wie ein Tier und du machst genau das aus ihm: Ein Tier. Ein Biest. Ein verformtes, groteskes Ungeheuer.  
So fühlt Stiles sich zumindest, und er _weiß_ , dass sein Freund ebenso empfindet. 

„Ich will kein Alpha mehr sein“, flüstert Scott. Er ist mittlerweile ein wenig heiser und die Worte sind so leise, dass Stiles sie um ein Haar nicht gehört hätte, trotzdem er so nahe ist.  
Er streichelt über den Nacken seines Freundes und spürt, wie dieser leicht zusammenzuckt. Was er weiß, ist, dass Scott das nie wieder zu jemand anderem sagen wird, weil er nun einmal Scott ist – jemand, der sich vor keiner Verantwortung drückt, die in erster Linie nicht einmal seine war.  
Scott beklagt sich niemals, er jammert niemals.  
Aber das hier... wer kann es ihm verübeln? 

„Tut mir leid“, schiebt der Junge hinterher. 

„Ich glaube, ich bin einfach nur müde.“ 

Sie lösen sich langsam voneinander. Stiles bemerkt erst jetzt, dass er in Tränen ausgebrochen ist.  
Verdammt, er hat gewusst, dass die Welt ungerecht ist. Sie musste es ihm nicht noch mehr beweisen. 

„Das ist okay“, wispert er.  
„Ich bin auch müde. Und es ist in Ordnung, nicht die ganze Zeit und immer der große, starke Alpha sein zu wollen. Scott...“  
Er stellt sich langsam auf die Beine. Für einen Augenblick wabert das Badezimmer um ihn herum, weil sein Kreislauf nicht mit der Bewegung Schritt halten kann und Scott umfasst instinktiv seine Hüften um ihn zu stützen, schaut ihn mit roten, verweinten Augen von unten an.  
„..du musst überhaupt nicht der große, starke Alpha sein. Lass mich dir was sagen, okay?“  
Stiles legt die Hände auf die Schultern seines Freundes, streicht sachte erneut über Scotts dunkle, hübsche Haare. Er fühlt etwas in seiner Brust leise zerplatzen, als der Werwolf die Arme um ihn legt und den Kopf, seine Wange gegen seinen Bauch schmiegt. 

„Du musst gar kein Alpha sein, hörst du? Du kannst ein Werwolf sein, der rein zufällig rote Augen hat. Du hast uns und wir kümmern uns um dich. Und umeinander. Wir sind nicht mehr alleine, Scott. Wir haben Lydia und Malia und Kira. Wir haben meinen Dad und deine Mom und Deaton und, obwohl ich mich kaum traue, das zuzugeben, Derek. Wir haben Parrish und Liam. Du hast _mich_. Nach allem, was passiert ist, denkst du, wir werden auch nur im Traum daran denken, dich nochmal länger als eine halbe Stunde aus den Augen zu lassen?“  
Stiles fühlt sich unter Tränen lächeln. 

„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du müde bist. Gib mir ein Stück von deiner Alpha-Verantwortung ab und ich trag's mit dir. Gib's Lydia und Kira und Malia.“ Er schluckt.  
„Gib's deinem Wolf. Ich weiß, du hast immer noch Angst vor ihm, aber ich bin sicher, du kannst ihm voll und ganz vertrauen. Ich pass auf ihn auf. Ich pass auf _dich_ auf.“ 

Scott atmet tief ein und aus.  
Er raunt Stiles' Namen in den Raum und Stiles fühlt das Wort an seiner Bauchdecke vibrieren. 

„Wir haben die anderen schon länger... Du siehst doch, was passiert ist. Sie haben uns trotzdem fünf Tage nicht gefunden, weil die Jäger zu gut waren.“ 

Stiles presst die Lippen aufeinander. 

„Dann werden wir besser“, sagt er mit Grabesstimme. 

„Wir werden soviel besser, bis uns kein Jäger, kein Dämon mehr etwas anhaben kann. Ich zieh bei Deaton eine Druidenausbildung durch, dass du mich in ein paar Wochen nicht mehr wiedererkennst. Ich habe dich damals in den Wald mit reingezerrt und dir das Ganze eingebrockt und ich werde ganz sicher in Zukunft kein Ballast mehr für dich sein, okay? Wir werden so gut, dass alle außerhalb von Beacon Hills in verfickter Ehrfurcht erschauern, wenn sie unsere Namen hören.“ 

Die letzten Worte ersticken zwischen Schluchzern. Stiles wischt sich hastig übers Gesicht, denn wirklich, er sollte hier nicht derjenige sein, der weint. Er hat bei weitem nicht so viel durchgemacht wie er sollte. 

Sie sind beide ein Paket aus Schuldgefühlen und Verletzungen und Gott, wie sind sie nur hierhergekommen?

„Du bist kein Ballast“, murmelt Scott und löst sich vorsichtig von ihm.  
„Du warst nie Ballast. Du bist mein bester Freund. Das wirst du immer sein. Also...solange du willst.“ 

„Wie könnte ich das jemals nicht sein wollen?“ Stiles lacht, aber es klingt leider noch immer wie Heulen. Er umfasst Scotts Hüften, als sein Freund sich an ihm aufrichtet.  
Sie halten sich bei den Händen, als sie aus dem Badezimmer gehen. In Streifen fällt das Mondlicht durch die Jalousie am Fenster herein.  
Es fühlt sich an, als würden sie eine Tür schließen zu etwas, das hoffentlich bald nur noch eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung sein wird.  
Stiles wartet, bis Scott ins Bett zurückgeklettert ist und halb sitzend, halb liegend dort auf ihn wartet. 

„Ich liebe dich“, sagt der Junge zwischen den Bewegungen. Es geht beinahe unter durch das Rascheln der Decke. Es bringt Stiles dazu, innezuhalten. 

Er sitzt auf der Bettkante, als sich, inmitten spärlichen Mondlichts Scotts gesamtes Wesen vor ihm offenlegt. Es ist, als würden in der Stille Worte durch dessen Haut dringen, als würden seine Lippen Dinge sprechen, die man nicht hören kann, als würde sein Herzschlag Buchstabenketten morsen. 

_Lass mich nicht allein_ , hört Stiles. 

_Auch wenn ich kaputt bin, auch wenn ich versagt habe. Lass mich nicht allein._

Und vielleicht kleben sie beide schon wirklich viel zu lange aneinander. 

„Ich dich auch“, entgegnet er.  
„Gott, du hast ja keine Ahnung.“ 

Scott ist fahl und schön in diesem Licht. Seine Augen sind schwarze Löcher und seine Wangen warm. Stiles kann sehen, wie seine Wimpernkränze Mondschatten darauf werfen, als er ihn umfasst, als er Scott auf den Mundwinkel küsst. 

Und für einen winzigen Moment wird ihm schlecht vor Angst, als ihm klar wird, was er da tut. Er zuckt scheu zurück und senkt den Blick, zupft an der Bettdecke herum und zieht sie höher über Scott. 

Es ist das erste Mal, dass der weiße Nebel in seinem Kopf sich lichtet.

„Hör nicht auf damit“, bittet Scott leise. Er liegt nun auf dem Rücken, während Stiles sich über ihn beugt und seine Hand fasst nach der seines Freundes. 

Was kann man da sonst tun als stumm zu nicken, auf der gesprungen Unterlippe zu knabbern, als Tränen wegzublinzeln? 

Stiles schmiegt sich eng an seinen besten Freund, bedacht darauf, dass sie beide zugedeckt und warm eingepackt sind. Sein Arm liegt auf dem Bauch des Werwolfes, sein Atem haucht gegen dessen Schläfe.  
Sie rücken so eng aneinander bis sie ein einziger Körper sind. 

Es ist die erste Nacht ohne Alpträume. 

– 

Am nächsten Tag werden sie vom Sheriff heimgefahren.  
Die Sonne scheint warm auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger herab. Im Autoradio läuft Tracy Chapman. 

 

Zu Hause gibt es Kuchen. 

 

 

**ENDE**

**Author's Note:**

> Wer bis hierhin durchgehalten hat: Vielen Dank! 
> 
> Ich hoffe sehnlichst, dass die chronologische Abfolge der Geschehnisse klar geworden ist, nämlich, dass die Handlung in der Mitte zwischen der Befreiung und der Einlieferung ins Krankenhaus beginnt und sich dann jeweils in die Zukunft und Vergangenheit abarbeitet.  
> Sollte das nicht ganz so hingehauen haben, bitte ich um Entschuldigung und würde mich dazu über Feedback freuen. =)


End file.
